Getting Away With Murder
by Kimina-san
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are insane. They can't help but do what they do. It's impossible to stop...but why would they? It's too much fun! But, is their obsession nothing more than a a defect of sanity? Or is there something more supernatural to it? IchiRuki!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of my One-Shot Fic _Obsess_! Go read it before reading this!**

**This is a story I had been working on for a bit. I had hoped to make it all before posting, but as of recent events I've been thinking of moving on from my Fanfiction writing and going on to some original stuff. I want to be a writer once I'm free of college and hope to be a successful Supernatural/Horror Author!**

**So, I figured I'd post what I got so far on this story for everyone to at least see before I leave. I'm also hoping that maybe having it out there would give me more motivation to finish this before heading off to other and better things. **

**Though, if not, I would be willing to let someone else adopt this story once I'm gone. That is, of course, if people like it!**

**Enjoy my insanity!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga! They belong to Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo! Please support the official release!**

* * *

_**I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I'm Getting Away With Murder**_

* * *

Momo Hinamori ran bare foot through the woods, the rain pouring down onto her face and making her clothes much more heavier for her to have to carry. Her legs were burning and she was steadily losing breath; the only reason she had made it this far was because of her daily jogs and need to live.

She felt a stick break under her foot and stab into her heel, drawing blood. She winced but kept going, for she couldn't stop. She needed to get away!

"_Who's there?"_ The voice of her boyfriend Hitsugaya rang through her mind, the events leading up to this replaying through her head yet again.

_A noise had been heard. The four teenagers all jumped up in fright and began to scan the area for what it could be. It was nearing midnight and they had all come out camping for the weekend. The weather though had been misread and they were stuck inside of their tent to stay dry. _

"_Shiro-kun, there's nothing out there. Just the rain." Momo had reassured, blissfully unaware of what was to come. _

"_I swear I heard something," Hitsugaya persisted as he tried to look through the fabric of the wet tent. _

"_Oh come on Toshiro! You're just scared! Admit it!" Their friend and near sister to Momo, Rangiku said, a sly smirk on her face. _

"_Shut up Matsumoto! I am NOT scared!" The short white haired teen defended angrily. He hadn't been one to scare easily, so Momo instantly took his side in mind, but she was too nice a girl to speak up on his defense. _

"_C'mon little guy, let's just get back to the thing." Rangiku's boyfriend Shuuhei said, adjusting his hands over the board which lay in the middle of the four. _

"They told us...they told us not to do it..." Momo chanted under her breath as she could hear them coming closer. "Why-why didn't we listen?"

_The Ouija board shifted slightly as Hitsugaya moved back into his spot on the blue cotton blanket. He huffed and put his hands back on the indicator to continue. They all had copied his actions and looked up to Shuuhei to wait his turn. _

"_Alright...what to ask..?" He wondered to himself. _

"Hisagi you fool..." Momo whispered as she felt her pace slow as fatigue started to catch up with her.

"_Just ask already!" Hitsugaya had barked, impatient for this to hurry up. _

"_Shiro! Be nice!" Momo had scolded. _

"_Bah!" Her boyfriend grunted, unable to argue with her. _

"_I got one," Shuuhei smirked devilishly. "Who is going to be the first one to die out of all of us?" _

"_Shuuhei!" Momo squealed, completely horrified by his question. _

"_That's messed up man," Hitsugaya shook his head. _

"_Oh quit being babies!" Rangiku giggled, catching on to the joke as Shuuhei tossed her a sly look. "Let's let the spirits answer his question." She said and they had all watched it move seemingly on it's own. _

Momo heard a noise to her left and made the mistake of looking...

_The sound of footsteps boomed over the tent and they all froze as two voices sent chills down all their spines. _

"_Maybe we can answer that question." A female voice said followed by the sounds of ripping and splashing. Momo's eyes had been unable to match the speed of it all as it happened, but when she could properly see..._

"Got you." The male of the two said as a flash of dark orange blurred her vision and she felt her stomach heat up in an odd sensation to which she had never felt before.

_Shuuhei had been decapitated. His head slammed to the ground followed by his blood gushing body. The three teens had all screamed after a moment of stunned silence. The tent had been pulled from the ground and two figures stood over them. _

_Momo could not see them through the darkness and heavy downpour, but she could tell one was a man and the other was a woman. She could not see their features, but she could clearly see the shine of the knives they held and knew that if she didn't get away she'd be killed. _

_Hitsugaya had tried to be the hero and made to tackle the man, but the woman had intervened and sliced her blade right through his throat. Rangiku took the opportunity to turn and high tail it out of there, but the man had caught her as well. _

_With the two preoccupied she found an opening and knew that this was all she could do. All she could do was run and try to live. Alone._

Her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened. Momo could feel hot liquid running down her legs and dripping onto the ground. She shakily pushed her now stiff head down to look and see the knife which penetrated her stomach, the blood gushing out and staining not only the blade but the hands which held it.

Momo looked up into the eyes of her killer. They were amber, something she had once admired. A very unusual eye color, but she thought it was very handsome. But these amber eyes, they weren't handsome. They were evil, psychotic, murderous.

"A-a-are-are...y-you..a..d-d-demon?" She gasped out with her last few breathes, the world starting to go dark as the pain started to numb her body.

"No," Was the only thing she heard before the smell of her own blood filled her nostrils and she was gone forever...

–

It was said somewhere by someone that an obsession could only be quelled by accepting the obsessive thoughts and letting them die down. For by denying the thoughts you were letting them embed themselves into your mind, so by accepting them and letting them be they would soon start to fade away on their own.

Whoever said this never met Ichigo Kurosaki. He had been obsessed with many things in the past, the thought of murdering someone, the thought of using a knife or a gun or any other weapon on someone else for the joy of it, and then there was the obsession with his neighbor from across the street.

Half a year has passed since he finally let himself sink into the thoughts and let them free out into the world. But how wrong this person was to say it would go away with acceptance. Ichigo accepted himself as a maniac who was in love. But in no way did he fall out of love, or become sane.

Rukia Kuchiki had become his lover, his soul-mate. They had made the descent into madness together and had ever since never looked back.

They murdered a man, not just any man though. His name had been Kaien Shiba. Rukia's former 'Fiance' and soon to be husband through an arranged marriage. He had noticed the symptoms of obsession in Rukia and had come to speak to her about it.

What a mistake.

Rukia had knocked him out cold and set him inside of her bathtub to which would be his death bed. Once Ichigo and Rukia accepted the obsession for each other, they moved in to quell the voices which told them what to do and chopped him into little bits.

If Ichigo were to guess: He would say some of Kaien was on his way down the Pacific while the rest was either eaten by an alligator or ended up in some swamp where some red-necks found him and reported it to the police.

This is where the obsession would start to die down and they would feel guilt destroy them from the inside out, if the little 'theory' worked. But no, Ichigo and Rukia only made love again in the after glow of murder and set up plans for how to dispose of the body and then made plans for their next kill.

Half a year, 6 extra murders (Four being the teens who thought it cool to play with ghosts in the woods at night) and one moving into a new house further away from the rural parts of Karakura later they stand stronger than ever in their insanity. Their love had grown. Their techniques had progressed, and their escape plans were set. They would not go down without a fight should the police or anyone else ever find out about them.

It had been hard to escape Rukia's parents. Kaien's disappearance had been a total shock to everyone in both the Kuchiki and Shiba clans. The police were still searching to this day for at least a clue on his whereabouts with absolutely nothing on what happened.

Rukia had been a great actor and had put up a great show of fake worry and concern for the whereabouts of her former future husband. It had been hard for her to fool her keen parents, but in the end she had did it and they got away scat free.

They had to be careful though, for the police had put Rukia under watch for about two weeks as part of the investigation. Ichigo's paranoia had been what saved them as he had watched out the window the cars passing by and knew exactly when to move out into her home and when to not.

After two weeks, the couple had been free of watch and proceeded to mingle yet again. They had received yet another victim who dared hit on Rukia out in the market. Ichigo had literally ripped out his throat and played with the spinal cord as if a whip (He had always wanted to pretend he was Indiana Jones!) and then Rukia cleaned off the scene and took care of the body.

Two more months passed before the couple made public their relationship to the families. Rukia's parents had put up a fight saying Kaien would return and that Rukia should wait, but yet again she put up a great fooling act about how she couldn't bear it anymore and that Ichigo reminded her so much of Kaien and that's why she liked him.

Her parents had been fooled and believed her. They gave their consent for their relationship and Ichigo couldn't be happier. His family had yet to meet her though, it was planned for them to meet some other time after his father had finished with some sort of month long doctor's convention. He was alright with that, he didn't want to be around them when he was having so much fun anyway.

They had soon found a nice house down some from their original homing places. Not too far, but further away from the hustle and bustle of potential witnesses. They had found a rather desolate neighborhood with many of the houses being empty and only two other people living on the street. One of whom was an old friend of Rukia's. She had trust in that fact that he wouldn't notice anything weird and that he'd never stumble in on one of their 'sessions'.

The other neighbor was a young woman named Inoue Orihime who was around Ichigo's age with almost the same colored hair and a very, very weird personality. He was uncomfortable around her, but did not feel the need to kill her.

Ichigo proved this theory wrong. He felt a sense of pride towards this accomplishment to which only he knew of. He would grin at times just at the thought of someone's impending doom, just to make the point of proving it wrong.

They were happily in love, happily insane, and happily getting away with murder.

* * *

**Alright! That was the Prologue basically. So forgive me if it kinda sucked! I feel pleased really myself, but that could just be me! I have a sick mind, and I hope that y'all who also do will enjoy the shit that spews from my brain!**

**This story was made thanks to a suggestion from a great writer of Dark IchiRuki, _lovemydogs82_! And also a thanks to my loyal friend James who keeps my darkness alive with our favorite game "How to kill a celebrity!" in which we name a famous person, and then think of the heinous way we'd kill him/her. **

**This is a revenge Fic. For those who wanted to do something to those kinds of people who piss you off, along with to those who are like me: Paranoid, see things that aren't there, and believe they hear a faint voice from time to time. Medicine is such a feeble thing, yes?**

**I hope everyone likes this, despite my obvious weirdness. And I hope to see this thing finished, be it by me or someone else. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello bitches...this is where I'd be like "I mean..." and then some stupid thing. But no, yer all bitches! Hahaha! I kid...or do I?**

**I do. Anyway, I'm happy to see some great reviews from my wonderful readers and friends! And I hope that what comes next isn't anything that could scare y'all away! **

**I had so much fun writing this chapter that I went to Boxing and fought extra hard against my partner. Which I beat the absolute crap out of!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga! They belong to Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo! Please support the official release!**

* * *

_**I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I'm Getting Away With Murder**_

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, the flowers were in bloom and the people were out laughing and enjoying the fruits of their lives. It was one of those days where you think nothing could go wrong. But Ichigo knew, someone's day was not only going to get ruined, it was going to end.

The orange haired man, now 25 as his birthday had passed, walked through the carnival with a scowl which scared little children. Ever since he had taken to walking out in the sun again he had found using a scowl was the best way to keep unwanted people away. He was not a people person, and surely if someone annoyed him he'd have to fight the urge to kill them on the spot.

His amber eyes scanned the crowd for a lonely bystander to which he and his girlfriend Rukia could have some fun with. He needed someone who was alone and no one would notice if they just suddenly disappeared from sight in this large area.

Rukia had not accompanied him on this little hunt as she worked to keep them alive. Ichigo's father kept his half of the pay for the housing under control so it was fair in their eyes if Ichigo stayed home and did as he pleased. But he was not one to take and not give, he made sure the house was clean and kept it...lively you could say.

Ichigo and Rukia had not made a kill since the four teenagers out in the woods and he knew his lover was getting antsy, so was he. So he decided to get her a little present. A nice innocent person to kill would do nicely.

He had searched for what seemed like hours through the crowds of children, elderly and carnival folk with a million people around them. But he could not find anyone to kill. He had a soft spot for kids so they were out, elderly were just too easy so they were out. Ichigo had hoped to be able to catch a clown and saw his putrid smiling lips off, but they were surrounded at all times.

Ichigo wanted to pull his hair out at the lack of potential victims. Rukia would be home in an hour and he would have to leave in a few minutes to be able to get home before her. (Half hour drive)

He growled lowly and turned to head back to his new car. Isshin, his father, had been proud to hear Ichigo had a girlfriend and thought it meant he was making progress in his psyche, so he got him a car as a reward. What a fool. The car only aided in their sessions.

The car was black with tinted windows. Ichigo had picked it out himself for the sleek metal and strong engine. He didn't know what the hell it was called, he was by no means a car person. He just knew it looked cool and worked good, good enough for him and his limited needs.

He started up the engine and pulled away from the carnival. He drove down the street and cursed his luck. He really wanted to make Rukia happy! He failed...he felt anger rise up from the pit of his stomach and he slammed his fist against the steering wheel with a growl.

"Vermin, why can't they just line up for us to kill them?" He spoke through gritted teeth. He drove onto the main road and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. Maybe he could kill the cop who pulled him over.

–

Ichigo arrived back at his home within the expected 30 minutes and threw his keys onto the kitchen table angrily. He had set up a chair and rope for the victim and everything, now he had to clean it up before Rukia got home or else she'd think he went and did it by himself and start yelling and hitting.

Ichigo rubbed his shin unconsciously at the memory of the last time he had angered her.

Just as he was gonna pick up the chair in the middle of the living room, a knock sounded off on the door. His head raised and his eye twitched. He _hated_ people who disturbed him when he was alone at home.

He stomped to the door and swung it open, scaring the man knocking, with a hard glare. The man was holding a clipboard and was sweating from the heat of the day. He had short brown hair and was a meekly looking man in a gray suit. He looked at Ichigo and shook lightly as he raised his clipboard and gave a steady breath before speaking with a bright smile.

"Hello sir! Are you the lead of the household?" He asked professionally. Ichigo raised a brow and nodded quietly. "Well, you are in luck! For today, only my company has a deal on low priced printers! Now may I come in and take a look at your computer?" He pitched rather horribly.

_Door-To-Door salesman..._ Ichigo's mind recognized. He looked around the street and saw no one near by. He looked back in the house at the chair and ropes and felt a grin spread across his face. He turned with a fake smile and nodded. "Come in," He stepped aside and let the shorter man walk by.

Before the door fully shut and locked, the glint of glee sparked within Ichigo's eye.

–

Rukia was not having a good day. First she was late for her job, thus getting chewed out by her boss/father, then she had to file a bunch of paper work she didn't even know the worth of, followed by the insistent pestering of her business partner Kiyone about some advice for her boyfriend troubles. Rukia would have salvaged the day easily but the stress of having been 'sober' was catching up to her and she was feeling tension in her shoulders which she tried to release in the bathroom with Ichigo in mind.

She was going to have to maul him when she got home.

She pulled her car into the driveway behind Ichigo's car and quickly stepped out. She trudged her way up the sidewalk and scanned her eyes left and right for anyone watching her. It was something that had always bothered her, it always felt as if someone watched her. Even after Ichigo moved in and she was relieved of the thought of him watching her, she still felt as if someone stalked her.

She opened the door and prepared herself for whatever sight she would find Ichigo in as he would have spasms of paranoia and hide in the corner with a knife or ambush her with rope, a good opening to one of their new favorite sex positions.

But when the door opened, she did not expect to see what she did.

In the middle of the living room sat a shirtless man, his arms and legs bound to one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen table. He had small bruises forming along his jaw line and abdomen; small trails of blood dripping from cuts along his torso. He was breathing hard in fear and had tears running down his face as pain carved into his face like a knife.

His face was pulled from both sides by bungee cords, the hooks rounding into his cheeks and opening his mouth so wide his lips ripped and his sobs coming out as dry gurgles. The bungee cords were connected to two hooks on the far walls of the living room, pulling his face in both directions in immense torture. His eyes widened when he saw her and she could tell he was trying to plead for his life with the urgent gurgling noises which came from his dry throat.

Rukia was stunned by the man in his state of pain and dropped her suit case out of shock.

"Rukia!" Ichigo practically danced out of the kitchen around the man. He walked up to his lover and gave a wide smile. "I got you a present!" He cheered, speaking as if getting her a new puppy.

Rukia looked at the man and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh Ichigo...our first live torture victim!" She cried happily and flung into his arms in a strong embrace. The man's tears intensified as he realized she was not his savior...but his executioner.

"I realized you were kind of down lately and decided to get you something to make everything all better." Ichigo said as he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

Rukia felt warmth run through her heart as she quickly pressed her lips to his and they shared a fierce kiss in front of the quivering man. They pulled apart and smiled affectionately at each other, then turned and grinned evilly at the man.

"Let's have some fun." Rukia purred as she pulled away from Ichigo and walked towards the man with a wide grin on her face. The man whimpered as Rukia walked passed him and into the kitchen. The orange haired psycho grinned down at him and pulled forth a small knife from his pocket to start off the torture.

He placed the end of the kitchen knife gently on the man's chin and applied pressure to break the skin, a small trail of blood slowly formed around the knife and Ichigo knew by the startled sounds the man made that what he was doing was hurting him- just as he wanted. He pulled the blade down with force and cut a trail down the man's neck and to his collar bone. This action scared the man, as he thought Ichigo was about to cut open his throat. Just the reaction he wanted.

The man's tears intensified as he knew this was the beginning of his end. Ichigo grinned sadistically as he reached into the man's mouth and pulled out his tongue forcefully. The man began to jerk against his bindings as Ichigo lifted the knife towards the end of his tongue and start laughing.

Ichigo gave a howl of joy as he brought down the knife and cut the man's tongue right off. The man wailed in pain and Ichigo toss the muscle aside as blood started to gush down the salesman's chin and flood his mouth. The orange haired man laughed happily and dropped the knife to marvel at the flow of blood rushing down the man's chest.

Suddenly, a hot dish pan slammed right into his temple and Ichigo felt the searing hot metal singe his skin. He fell onto the ground with a loud yelp and quickly tossed the pan away from him before the heat burnt anymore of his skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He roared as he looked up at the glaring Rukia, obviously being the one to have thrown the pan.

"I just heated that up to burn off his tongue you asshole! You couldn't wait for me to come back?" She wailed in anger.

Ichigo stood and glared. "You should have told me! How was I suppose to know you were gonna do that?" He retorted. "And now look! You left a fucking mark on my head you bitch!" Ichigo pointed to the patch of burnt skin on his temple.

Rukia ignored the last bit and stepped right up to him as she crossed her arms and barred her teeth. "This is MY present! Don't get greedy you bastard!" She snarled.

Just as Ichigo was about to say something back, the man began to heave. They both looked at him and found that he was chocking on his own blood. "Damn, he's dying already." Ichigo stated dully.

Rukia gave a swift jab to his mid-section and walked up the man as Ichigo doubled over in pain. "Of course he's dying! You cut out his tongue and let the blood run down his throat you dumb ass!" She barked and looked down at the man as his eyes started to haze and search for the light of the room. "This is no good to me if he's already dead, might as well enjoy the finisher." She mumbled as she laced her hands around the bungee cords.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he watched her actions.

"Watch this," She turned to him and winked as she began to pull on the cords. The man's cheeks extended farther and he started to cry out as his skin began to rip. Rukia put all her strength into pulling and yanked hard as the man's cheeks gave out and ripped right off of his head.

The cords dragged the pieces of bloody flesh down with them as the man's whole face exploded into a geyser of blood; globs of exposed muscle pulsing wildly under the wound. He gave one last strangled scream before his eyes hazed over and his head drooped down limply. His muscles all relaxed as blood dripped down his body and stained his pants.

Ichigo nearly jizzed in his pants at the show before him. He gave a large grin and resisted the urge to dance around the body. "Geez! That was just AWESOME!" He said in amazement as he looked to his blood soaked girlfriend. "Since when have you been _that_ strong?"

Rukia turned to him, blood misting all over her face and around her large pleased grin. "Never judge a book by it's cover." Was all she said as she turned and smirked at him.

Ichigo cackled and wrapped an arm around Rukia's waist as he gazed upon the limp body of the bleeding man. His mouth was completely drenched in blood as the raw skin burned where his cheeks had once been attached. It was like staring at a monster, his teeth now visible up to his gums giving a sort of fang-like appearance. The light in his eyes were long gone and his body was unnaturally still. His skin was already starting to turn gray from lack of life and Ichigo could smell the blood from his position.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your present." He looked down at Rukia and gave a handsome grin.

Rukia smiled back and leaned up to kiss him, the warm feel of blood rubbing off on his face. The kiss turned much more heated as Ichigo felt Rukia wrap her arms around him and licked his lips.

Their tongues mashed and Rukia wrapped a leg around his. Ichigo let his hands roam over her back and rear. She pressed against him and he could feel the heat growing between her legs. He smirked and began to strip himself of his clothing as she too did as such.

Ichigo slammed Rukia up against the wall and let his mouth run down to her neck over the scar he had left her all that time ago. He ran his tongue out over the patch of scarred skin and listened to her moan above him as he played with the tender skin. She ran her hands through his orange locks and he shivered at the relaxing sensation of her fingers over his scalp.

No matter how many times they did this, they acted as if it was that first time, back then when Ichigo broke into her house and was ambushed by Rukia. That time when they could finally touch each other for the first time after so long of wishing and fantasizing. Ichigo could never get over the taste of her skin, the feel of her body against his, the sounds of her moans as he pleasured her.

He could only grin as he embraced the temporary sanity which over took him for the split second of euphoria he felt when first entering her. It was short lived though as the pleasure increased and his none-stable mind took place yet again to rectify whatever damage his psyche had taken from blind thoughts.

Ichigo pushed inside of her and made sure to keep a good grip over her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned her back against the wall. Rukia moaned in his ear as she clawed into his back and left marks with her nails. Ichigo grinned as the slight pain raced through his shoulders, he didn't care. The pain was welcomed if it was from this beautiful creature.

His thrusts increased and he rolled his head back as he could feel his balls clap against her twat. _The Clap._ He would muse later on when his mind was free. Another moan racked her body and she latched onto his collar bone with her mouth as to taste his skin. He groaned as her teeth scraped over the bone above his muscled chest and began to pump harder.

She was still so tight after their many sessions, still able to clamp around his hard dick and squeeze when she was close to cumming. He slammed her back against the wall a few times and she made sure to bite down harder every time to show her dislike of being tossed around like a rag-doll. Ichigo would only smirk every time as he continued his pace undisturbed.

Rukia ran her tongue over every curve of his upper chest as she felt his dick run in and out of her hot pussy. She fought down the repeating moans to be able to work her mouth over his hard chest. She could only wonder how he received such a body by how inactive he would be most of the time.

Rukia cracked open an eye to gaze upon the large mark on his neck where she had bitten that time ago. It was her mark, saying he belonged to her. No matter what he was hers, that scar proved it. He could never be taken away as long as she was around, she would never allow it. Animal instinct took over her mind at the thought of some slut trying to work over _her_ Ichigo. She barred her teeth and sunk them lightly into his shoulder, not deep enough to scar, but enough to draw some blood.

Ichigo moaned as he felt little droplets of blood run down his shoulder and onto his chest over his nipple. Rukia began to lick it all up as he started to shake as he felt his end coming. "S-Shit!" He groaned.

Rukia knew what was to come and let loose her own end which she had been holding in most of the time. She was a Kuchiki, and a Kuchiki could hold back anything.

Rukia howled as she rode out her orgasm. Her hot liquid running over Ichigo's hard dick releasing his seed into her womb. They both gripped each other tightly as they both ended their pleasure rather unwillingly. Ichigo was the first to calm down as he held onto Rukia against the wall, he waited for her coiled muscles to relax before pulling her away from the wall and letting her lay her head down on the crook of his neck and shoulder, where his scar was.

Ichigo grinned as Rukia drifted into sleep and he was left alone in the room with a now stained carpet and dead body. He looked around and let loose a low, dark chuckle as he carried his lover like a child into the room where he would leave her and begin the tedious task of cleaning up.

He feared he was becoming a neat freak.

* * *

**I'm very proud in how I portray Ichigo in this one! I've added quite a lot of myself in him, but of course I've amplified a lot of it to make him a murderous bastard! Haha!**

**Rukia I also like, for she is able to maintain her sanity long enough to trick others into believing she is just a normal business woman trying to run through life as smoothly as possible. What an actress!**

**I hope you guys are still into this. I'm picking it all up to try and make at least a few new chapters. I have one more chapter already done that I'll be posting sometime after tomorrow (Ist my birthday! The 12th!). Though I'm not sure, just gotta hope yer reviews give me a good kick in the rear!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back, and with a rather proud grin on me face! I'm quite satisfied that I got this out! I had thought I'd have left it alone after the last chapter, since this one was only half done when I began posting (I am slow on working on secret projects, I know!) but all yer reviews had me up and going yet again! And I guess it helps that I've nearly stopped all my other stories on my other account, which gives me a lot of free time on my hands and some unused inspiration! So, this story is on track!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga! They belong to Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo! Please support the official release!**

* * *

_**I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I'm Getting Away With Murder**_

* * *

Ichigo sighed to himself as he stood from his crouching position on the floor. His hands were wet and smelt of detergent and his head whirled as the blood flowed back downwards into his body. He had spent the last two hours cleaning up the mess from Rukia's 'present' and was finally done with the task.

He threw his supplies into the kitchen sink and made his way out into the living room. He stepped over the wet carpet and let the smell of the scented spray fill his nostrils.

Ichigo placed himself down on his favorite chair and locked his eyes with the bright blue sky. There weren't any clouds today and he was thankful to be able to just stare into the empty void of the sky. It calmed him down to just let his eyes wander and his mind play.

"_Ichigo_." The orange haired man jumped high in surprise as a voice beckoned to him. He spun his head around and watched as a shadow disappeared down the hall in the kitchen. He stumbled to his feet and gave chase without a thought.

Ichigo entered the kitchen and saw the shadow sink under the garage door. He felt his chest heave and quickly grabbed one of the newly cleaned knifes as he moved to the door. He listened through the door and heard voices talking amongst themselves in the garage.

He felt fear run through his body as he listened to the voices. They were familiar, and sent chills down his spine. He felt his breath become more ragged and steeled himself as he grabbed the door knob.

He slowly opened the door, the knife held up in defense. He took in a breath and rushed through the doorway into the garage to ambush the intruders of his territory.

–

Rukia was wafting through sleep and consciousness. She had been out for about two hours now and she was now just enjoying the soft feel of the sheets which covered her body. She sighed contently and listened to the sounds of the house as sleep started to win over her mind and let her slip into a world which she controlled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The scream was shrill and full of such sheer fear. It teared through the walls like paper and invaded Rukia's eardrums forcefully.

Her body jolted up and she had to take a second to register she had even heard the wail in the first place. Once her mind wrapped around the noise her eyes widened.

_Ichigo!_

She bolted from the bed, stark naked, and dashed into the living room. She spun her head around in circles to try and spot her orange haired lover but found him no where in sight in his usual spot. Another scream echoed through the walls and she felt herself shake with fear for what was happening to her love.

Rukia ran into the kitchen and found the garage door wide open. She jumped to it and looked inside.

"Ichigo!" Said man was hiding in the darkest corner of the unlit storage room. It took her second to catch his orange hair, but she could see the movement of his rocking back and forth. He was huddled together in the corner hugging his knees and rocking his body as he hid his face in his arms. "Ichigo! What's wrong?" Rukia cried as she ran to his aid, ignoring the cold chill against her bare skin.

"Please mommy please mommy please mommy please mommy-" He chanted as if praying for his life. His eyes were shut tight and his whole body shook with fear. Rukia bent down and placed her hands on his arms and he jumped. "Don't hurt me!" He screamed and reeled back away from her.

"Ichigo! It's me!" Rukia tried calling to him, but he just clenched his eyes tighter and let frightened tears roll down his face.

"Please mommy! Don't let it get me!" He wailed, his repetitive words echoing through the garage.

"Ichigo! It's me! Ichigo please calm down! It's Rukia!" She was scared. He was losing himself. She couldn't understand what was happening in his mind at the moment and it scared her to think he was in torment.

"It's going to kill me..." He began to sob, his hands moving to clutch his head. He had tears running freely down his face and shook violently.

"What is?" Rukia asked, trying to sooth the shaking man. She ran her hands up to his head and laced her fingers through his hair, an act she knew calmed him down. The affect was good as his muscles relaxed and he leaned against her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"The monster...it's going to kill me." He whispered burying his head into her shoulder.

She felt her heart clench at the vulnerable tone he used. Ichigo was not the kind of man to be so easily scared, she had seen him laugh at the sight of blood and dance in the glory of gore. Who or what could have done this? "What monster? I see no one here." She questioned.

Ichigo opened his eyes hesitantly and trailed them across the garage. "Where..." His voice was low and confused. He lifted his head and pulled back from Rukia. "It's gone.." He mumbled and looked down at his lover.

"Ichigo, come on." She stood and pulled him with her. She dragged him along quietly into the house and into the room.

Rukia laid him down on the bed and cuddled up next to him. He calmed his body down and inhaled her scent. She didn't know what he saw, but she knew it must have been awful to have scared him so much for him to beg for his mother.

The scare had tired Ichigo out and he was out in seconds. She stayed there for awhile to make sure he was alright before slipping out and looking for clothes to wear.

–

_Ichigo's mother had been a gracious woman. Tall, lean, beautiful, and absolutely sweet. She was the center of the Kurosaki family; center of Ichigo's whole world. She was a beacon of comfort, reassurance and confidence. No one would ever compare to Masaki Kurosaki. _

_What a tragedy that she died. _

_Ichigo stared helplessly as they lowered the coffin down into the earth. The casket held his dead mother, and would forever be the resting place of the Kurosaki woman. He felt the need to cry, but couldn't. The pain was indescribable. His whole body was stiff as the rest of his family bawled their eyes out beside him. Why didn't he cry as well? The answer felt as if it was right in front of him, but he was blind to it._

_He could see the weary glances from the other patrons of the funeral. They thought it was he who killed his beloved mom. He could see it in the way they steered away from when he passed. They believed he was the reason the woman was being buried here today. _

_Absurdity. Ichigo loved his mother more than anyone here. How could they even think he had any part in the ending of her life?_

_He and his sisters weren't told of how she died. But from the way the police inspected their home and interviewed his father and the rest of the block: he deduced it to be a murder. Anger rose within him at the thought of someone stealing his mother from him, from his family. How could someone do that? Why was it Masaki Kurosaki that died and not some other useless tool of society? _

_Ichigo listened as the priest began to quote sayings from the bible. He tuned him out in mere seconds, moving back to watching the casket being dropped down into the dark depths below. _

_Rain would have been an appropriate thing now, Ichigo mused offhandedly. The sky was bright and sunny, the opposite of the mood everyone was in as they huddled close to their family and loved ones, mourning the death of a valuable life. _

"Ichigo._" A voice beckoned. The boy's body coiled in shock as his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. _

_Across the field of grave stones and flowers, within the darkness of the trees, was Him. The monster that sent frightened chills down Ichigo's spine. It was a tall, muscular man with ghostly white skin and claws. He was dressed solely in a loin-cloth-like black shreds that only covered his groin and knees. Red marks ran down it's ugly face, over it's glowing yellow eyes and under it's pointed chin, and two bull horns stabbed at the air above it menacingly. A large hole stood where a heart should have been, and red fur was strapped around it's wrists and flowed in the wind. _

_Ichigo's breath hitched as the Thing gave a nasty smile and waved, seemingly pleased with something. It moved back into the shadows, disappearing with a waver of it's yellow eyes, leaving Ichigo with a startling revelation. _

_The Monster had taken his mother. _

_A piercing cry rang out through the field, the spectators of the funeral all gasped and watched as the 9 year old boy lunged forward with a shrill "No!" and dove down into the hole after the coffin. _

"_Ichigo!" Isshin called after his son as he swooped in and tried to grab the young boy out of the hole. But Ichigo wouldn't have it. His tears were finally let loose and he howled in agony as the reality of losing his mommy hit him for the first time since learning of her death. _

"_Why?" He roared, chanting it over and over as if some mystical being would come down and answer it for him. But no such apparition came, and instead he was forced out of the hole and dragged off by his father and uncle Urahara back to the funeral home where they'd calm him down and let him rest it off. _

_Any and all suspicion of Ichigo being the killer was drowned out the second he shed the first tear. _

–

Rukia frowned deeply as she silently closed the door behind her and sighed. Her eyes moved about the room in amazement as she inhaled the wavering smell of aroma spray.

_Ichigo is one hell of a cleaner_. She thought with a small smile as she set out into the kitchen to cook the both of them dinner.

Rukia felt much better since that morning. All the stress in her body had been lifted and was replaced by a bubbly sense of enthusiasm. She worried about Ichigo, but she would let that issue hit itself when he woke up. She was use to Ichigo's spouts of paranoia, and knew that he would most likely forget about it once he slept it off. Until then, she'd use her new found optimism to make him a grand dish.

_Barbecue Chicken Sandwich with coke and mash potatoes. His favorite!_ She grinned as she pulled out the necessary items to begin her cooking. Once this was done, she'd begin to cook her own meal of lasagna.

As the pan began to heat up, a hard knock came through the door and she glared. Rukia hated when people came around the house, especially when she was busy with something more important than dealing with imbeciles who wanted her for some ridiculous task.

"Rukia!" A voice followed the knock. Rukia's previous animosity was gone as she recognized the voice. She scowled exhaustingly as she dropped her utensils and dragged her feet towards the door.

"I'm coming," She called as she unlocked the door and cracked it open just enough to pop her head out. In front of her was a man nearly two feet taller than her, with long red hair pulled back into a spiky knot behind his head and a bandanna wrapped around his forehead. "What do you want Renji? I'm cooking,"

Renji Abarai frowned as he pulled back the fist he was knocking with. "Well, nice to see you too childhood buddy." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Rukia pressed, unamused by his attempt at humor. She held a level of distaste for the man before her. The two of them had been friends for ages, but she was bitter over the times he had left her hanging when she needed him most. And she could tell he knew that, but she wasn't going to cut him any slack.

Renji coughed lightly as he cleared his throat and said, "Listen, I wanted to talk to you. Can I come inside for a bit?"

Rukia scowled, letting it wrinkle her forehead in a menacing manner. "I believe I had just said I was busy cooking." She said.

"Rukia," His voice was intense as he leaned forward and stared into her eyes. "I _need_ to talk to you about your new boyfriend. Is he here now?" Renji looked around her into the house, scanning the living room and noting the fresh scent wafting through the air.

Rukia's glared and felt anger rise within her gut and up to her chest. "Yes, he _is_ here. Asleep actually, so why not tell me your shit later alright?" She went to slam the door in his face, but a large hand smacked against the door to prevent it closing.

"Rukia, listen to me. He isn't good news!" Renji said, trying to convey his feelings to the smaller woman. "He stays home all day, leaves maybe once or twice a day and comes home looking worse for wear! He isn't nice, and I know that he'll just drag you down-" Rukia cut him off with a swift jab to his jaw. He sputtered as he tumbled back and held his throbbing jaw painfully. "The hell?"

"You need to step back asshole!" Rukia growled, crossing her arms as she moved in front of the door defensively. She won't let him inside of her home no matter what, for it was her territory and no one trenched on her territory. "I won't tolerate that kind of behavior in my house! Ichigo is _my_ boyfriend, and I don't appreciate you bad mouthing him! So why don't you take your pompous ass back to your house...AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!" She yelled.

Renji's eyes widened as he watched her heave in anger. She kept her eyes locked onto his, not backing down. He took a step back as she growled like an animal, and began to walk back to his house without another word.

Rukia watched him go, a sense of satisfaction swelling in her chest. She calmly breathed out and placed a pleased smile on her face before heading back inside to finish her cooking.

* * *

**Soooo, Renji aye? Yes! It's too hard to not add in Renji into the mix. Ist be my style! Jealousy is a very fun thing to tap into for these kinds of stories! So, expect some MAJOR things happening! I've planned out a special surprise for Ichigo some time in the future! Muhahahaha!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are not disturbed...uh, in a bad..damn! I'm at a loss for words!**

**I hope you guys don't hate the fact that I have added in Hollow Ichigo as Ichigo's tormentor! Yes, the rights words have come out! And before you guys freak, I know I left out Hichigo's long orange hair deal, but that was on purpose. You'll see why later. **

**So! I will update as soon as I can! I'm trying to fix my computer, so once it's up and running I will be able to work on this story much better! So watch for it!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back! I apologize for my long absence. A lot of bullshit has been going down, it's been really hard to focus on anything truly. So I haven't had anything going out for some time. But I finally got it out! **

**I'm starting to feel this Fic be my release. Much like how Jhonen Vasquez explained his reasoning for creating _Johnny The Homicidal Maniac_: It's like a revenge Fic. I have a great hatred for many aspects of humanity, and would from time to time have fantasies about doing things to them (Excluding rape. I have this thing against it. Which is only natural.) but I would never actually do them. I'm not really crazy or murderous, but I play on the fact that everyone has that side to them where it would feel right to rid the world of certain people. **

**That out of the way, READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga! They belong to Tite Kubo and TV Tokyo! Please support the official release!**

* * *

_**I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth again  
I'm Getting Away With Murder**_

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the smell of food. He recognized it to be barbecue sauce, and was instantly on his feet and opening the door before he even registered the world around him.

He slowly moved through the living room and into the kitchen, cautious of what he may or may not see. The scare was fresh in his mind, and he wasn't about to skip on into the clutches of the Monster.

"Rukia?" Ichigo tentatively called as he entered the kitchen and found his lithe girlfriend setting up the table with the steaming hot food.

"Ichigo! You're awake!" Rukia smiled beautifully at him, and he found himself melting in her presence. She hugged him tightly, which he returned, and they shared a brief kiss before she pulled back and pointed to his plate. "Eat up, I made your favorite."

Ichigo grinned as he sat down across from her and sniffed at his sandwich. It was neatly cut into two pieces at a vertical angle, and was still dripping with the sauce that was drenched over the chicken within the cooked bread. He felt himself salivating as he grabbed one of the pieces and took a wide bite. He hadn't known how hungry he had been all day until he took the bite.

Rukia had imagined herself being patient, having planned to let her distressed boyfriend finish eating before interrogating him. But patience wasn't her favorite thing to admire when such a dramatic event was playing out in front of her eyes.

Ichigo's eyes were downcast, despite his obvious pleasure in devouring the delicious meal she had made for him; dark lines creased the skin under his lids, and his shoulders were sagged in sadness. She frowned and contemplated her approach.

"What the fuck happened in the garage?" Smooth.

Ichigo's eyes met hers and his lips thinned out. "What?"

"Earlier, in the garage, what happened?" She reiterated.

Ichigo thought it over, remembering every detail of what he'd seen when he flung open the door of their garage.

"It's...hard to explain..." He said slowly, unsure about how much he should reveal to Rukia. He worried that maybe it'd be too much for her to deal with if he retold his tale.

Rukia's eyes slitted as they narrowed. She was battling with the need to force it out of him and being nice about something she knew was difficult for Ichigo. "I have time," She said.

Ichigo sighed with exasperation. "Alright..." He said, straightening his spine and looking at her eye-to-eye.

–

_It started when I was six. _

_My sisters were only 2 years of age, and I spent a lot of my time helping my parents take care of them. After school, I'd go straight to feeding them and trying my best to help them talk the way I was being taught to in first grade. They didn't get it, and just stared at me with their big eyes. _

_I remember the day perfectly. I was to watch the girls by myself for a little bit since there was an emergency at the clinic which needed both my parents. My mom said they'd only be gone for a few moments, if not an hour. I could do it, I've watched them so much longer by myself before. So I didn't think nothing of it when the house got quiet and darkness began to fall outside more quickly than it usually did. _

_About a half hour in my watch, I had noticed something wrong with the air. It felt...odd. Like it was staling over and growing more hot, but cold at the same time. It was weird. I put down the homework I was doing and stood to check on the girls. '_Maybe they pooped or something...'_ I had thought with the innocence of a six year old._

_I saw that Yuzu was fast asleep, sucking on her thumb and cuddling close with the pink blankets covering her. I was satisfied and went around to look at Karin. _

_She was cooing at something. My brows furrowed, and I turned in the direction she was giggling at to find nothing. I blinked, turned, and gasped. _

_By Karin's bed, stood a figure. He hadn't been there before, and I would have noticed him coming in. My heart thumped quickly, for I didn't know this person. And I didn't know what to do. I was a kid, and they only taught us to kick and scream. What was I suppose to do if someone came into my home and stood over my baby sister? This guys was freakishly tall, white, and had horns and what looked to be claws. _

_His eyes were piercing yellow, and the whites were black. He looked at me, and then gave the ugliest smile I had ever seen in my whole life. I heard a hissing noise, as if it was breathing out through it's teeth, which I saw were sharp; like a shark's. _

_I did the only thing I could think of:_

_I screamed. _

_I didn't know why, but my body convulsed on itself, and I went sprawling against the wall behind me as my throat let loose the most terrifying roar I could ever manage. My eyes stayed closed, and all I could hear was myself. But I could tell my sisters were now up and crying their eyes out in fright. _

_It felt like hours, days even that I was laying there screaming. But really it was maybe two minutes. _

_I felt arms around me. I began to lose it again, fighting against the person holding onto me. I thought it was the Monster who was touching me, about to drag me into the bowls of hell. But it wasn't the beast, nor was it dragging me anywhere. It was my mother, soothing away my worries with her warm words. She calmed me down after holding me and rocking me back and forth. I stopped yelling, and saw that my father was tending to the girls. I felt embarrassed about what I did, and looked away with a flushed face. _

–

"My mother knew about the Monster. I told her about it, and she seemed to know something I didn't." Ichigo went on, fighting back the tears as Rukia took his hand for support. She knew this was hard for him, and she was astounded by his tale.

"You ever ask your mom about it?" Rukia asked. "I mean, more thoroughly?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I was always too afraid when I was younger, and when I was nine..._It_ took her away from me."

Rukia eyes widened. "The Monster took your mom from you?"

"Yes..." Ichigo whispered, and suddenly narrowed his eyes. "It spoke to me, in garage." He said, taking Rukia by surprise.

"It _talked_ to you?"

"It wants more..." Ichigo growled lowly. "The beast has noticed our activity...and wants us to kill again. Soon." He said, and looked up at her with dark eyes.

Rukia's lip twitched, and she schooled her features into a placid one. She couldn't hold back the glee that rose within her at the prospect of getting to let loose yet again, but she kept her lips thin, and her eyes emotionless for Ichigo's sake. "How soon?" She asked, unable to hold back the excitement from her voice.

Ichigo grinned. "Take tomorrow off, Rukia. We're going hunting." He said and pulled her into a kiss.

–

"That's too hot!" Kurodo cried as he spit out a short stream of coffee.

"Aah! It's all over me!" Ririn yelled, slamming her fist into the larger man's face, growling as he went tumbling over his chair and onto the floor.

Noba watched as his two companions squabbled over the coffee. He didn't flinch as Kurodo stood and Ririn smacked him with her muffin plate, the sound of breaking glass resounding through the whole house.

_There's always a conflict..._ Noba rolled his eyes as Kurodo turned to him for support.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kurodo pleaded as Ririn stood over him, despite their obvious height difference.

"How is it not? You _spit_ on me!"

"Ahh! Stop hitting me!"

"Asshole!"

Noba sighed as he turned to the TV and flipped onto the History channel, watching as a long winded explanation for the plague flowed from the TV.

An hour passed, and Noba was still tuning out the bickering duo behind him. It was progressing, and Noba thought that if he wasn't such a patient and shy man he'd have flipped long ago and broken the two up. _It was just coffee!_

Suddenly, there was a crash, and the two arguing adults stopped and looked off towards the noise.

"What was that?" asked Ririn.

Noba stood and walked next to Kurodo, who was shaking but holding a tough rouse. "That must be a burglar!"

Noba agreed. He took lead as he reached over and pulled out a gun from under the couch inside the lining. It was for emergencies, and he didn't really expect to use it. But it could help in scaring off the intruders.

Noba moved forward with Ririn and Kurodo behind him. There was rummaging noise coming from the rooms- specifically Kurodo's room. The trio moved on through the darkened hallway, Noba holding up the loaded gun. The noise was growing louder, signaling that the burglars were hurrying up in their quest. It was now or never.

Noba grabbed the doorknob gently and slowly as to not alert the trespassers. He wanted to catch them and hold them down until they could get the police. They couldn't just let these hooligans go to just rob someone else, it was wrong. And Noba made sure he would hold them down long enough for Ririn or Kurodo to make the call.

"Do it!" Ririn persisted quietly, impatient.

"Hurry up!" Kurodo added, holding his shaking hands to his face.

Noba briefly wondered why he roomed with these idiots before pushing the door open and holding up the gun with a loud "Freeze!" leaving his lips on instinct.

Inside Kurodo's room was a tall man with peach skin and spiky orange hair. He had on black gloves and a leather jacket. He turned with wide eyes, a bag in one hand with one of Kurodo's top hats in the other. "Uh..." The man stammered.

"Who are you?" Ririn stood in front of Noba, her height coming to just under where he held the gun at the orange haired man. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the man fiercely.

The man visibly cringed as he realized his mistake. Noba figured he'd thought no one was home, for none of the trio drove a car and preferred to walk everywhere they went. It was a simple mistake, but one that just cost the man at least two years of his life.

"Um...would it be cool if I just left?" The man offered, dropping the bag and putting up his hands.

Ririn sniffed down her nose at him, feeling superior. "Hell no! We're going to call the police and you're going to jail you delinquent!"

"Yeah!" Kurodo cheered, his shaking done and his shoulders squared.

The man cursed under his breath, and Noba beckoned for him to exit the room through the door. He complied by taking slow steps forward. Ririn stood behind him as the Noba and Kurodo stood off in the hallway to give the man room. Noba made sure to keep a certain distance, for if the man got brave and lunged for the gun it'd be nasty. And he knew none of them wanted that on their conscience.

They lead the man into the living room. Ririn forced him to sit on the couch as Kurodo went to grab the phone. Noba stood stiffly in front of the man, holding the black Glock tightly in his hands. If the man was perceptive, he'd have noticed Noba's hesitation to use the weapon in his hands.

_I don't think I could really fire if he came barreling at me..._

"Now, to call the cops." Kurodo gloated. He and Ririn must feel fantastic in this position of power, Noba noted. It was a bit sadistic, but with the mundane of their every day lives this must have been a treat.

Kurodo dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. Ririn grinned down at the man with her arms crossed, and Noba watched the man's sour expression lift ever so slightly as Kurodo gave a befuddled look.

"What's wrong?" Noba asked, never taking his eyes off the man before him.

Kurodo looked down at the phone with confusion. He turned it around and checked the battery, only to seem dissatisfied as he held the white house phone up for everyone to see. "It's broken or something, it won't send out the call." He said finally.

Ririn rose a brow. "You mean the line is dead?" She inquired, glancing at Noba.

Kurodo nodded. "Yeah, it's weird-"

Suddenly, Kurodo gasped and jerked forward. Noba actually jumped this time while Ririn screamed. Kurodo fell forward, hitting the ground head first with a large butcher knife protruding from his backside.

"Oh my god!" Ririn wailed, terrified.

Noba too was stunned. He looked up at the smiling, raven haired woman standing over the injured body of his long time friend.

"Got you!" The spiky haired man lunged forward, slapping away the gun in the direction of the female and jammed his elbow into Noba's windpipe. He coughed, and struggled against the obviously stronger male.

"Noba!" Ririn moved to tackle the man, but the woman was fast, almost unnaturally so. She knocked Ririn's across the head with a hard punch, sending the blond haired girl to the ground with a bruised temple.

"Ririn!" Kurodo called from the floor. Blood was freely flowing down his back and onto the carpet. The knife was lodged deep into his back, probably even scraping his spine. Noba couldn't count of Kurodo getting up to aid anytime soon.

"Nicely done, Ichigo. What an actor!" The woman smiled over at the man as she stood imposingly over Ririn.

The man named Ichigo smiled devilishly back at his partner. "I learned from the best, Rukia."

Rukia blew a kiss before turning back to the now weeping Ririn. She leaned down and placed her hand on top of the blond's head. Ririn flinched, and Rukia cooed softly, "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon enough. Just wait a second..." She trailed off, standing and walking over to Kurodo's prone form.

"What are you-" Kurodo spit up blood, the light in his eyes wavering ever so slightly. He was helpless as Rukia grabbed the handle of the knife and yanked hard, pulling it free from the now screaming man's back.

"Kurodo!" Ririn stood and charged without thinking. Noba tried to yell for her to stop and run away, to get help and at least stop these people and save herself. But when he opened his mouth Ichigo jammed his elbow harder into his throat. What should have been a warning came out as a violent cough.

Rukia grinned maliciously as she kicked out and knocked Ririn off her path. The poor girl spun around in a circle and slammed into the wall with a sickening crack of her head.

Noba felt sick. He watched as the raven haired murderer took Ririn by the hair and held up her neck to expose her pale neck.

"Say goodbye," Rukia placed a soft kiss to the blond girl's bruised temple before slicing open her throat with a single swipe.

"_No!_" Kurodo cried as blood gushed from the wound and Ririn fell to the ground, dead.

Rukia stood, now covered in the crimson liquid. "Damn, why must good things be so enjoyable?" She pouted as she looked over to Ichigo. "It's going to be hard to clean this off!" She whined.

Ichigo snorted. "Burn the shirt. Evidence." He said and turned to Noba with a dark grin. "You next?" He inquired, as if it was Noba's choice.

"N-no..." Noba said weakly, his insides shivering in fear.

"Alright," Ichigo smiled and let go of his hold over Noba. The red haired man fell to the ground and wheezed, holding his sore throat. "We'll take out the funky haired dude next, _then_ you." Ichigo said, taking the knife from Rukia with a smile.

Noba's eyes widened. He needed to do something! His legs were like jelly, but when he looked up and saw Ichigo leaned down next to his friend adrenaline pumped into his veins and he charged.

Noba made the same mistake Ririn did, for all he was rewarded with was a swift kick to the head from Rukia. The kick was powerful. His brain rattled back and forth in his head as he tumbled back and hit the wall, blood trickling from his lower lip.

"Nice try," Rukia grinned down at him, the blood on her clothing adding to the affect. Noba was terrified.

Noba looked up in time to watch Ichigo take the knife and stab it right through Kurodo's head. Forever would the image of Kurodo's wide eyes pleading with Noba to save him somehow be with him. Though, forever seemed so short now as the two turned to him with evil sneers.

They took their time, for Noba stayed alive much longer than he expected. They cut off his feet, then his hands, then started to take off chunks from his legs and arms until they felt satisfied. He watched with bleary eyes the two make love in front of him inside a pool of the trio's blood.

Noba bled out. The last thing he ever heard were the love proclamations of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**SO! To start off, I am sorry for some of the chapter. I'm out of it right now (Been up all night) and may have some mistakes or just plain bad writing going on. I am sorry, and hope you look pass that!**

**You like? Review y'all! I like me some reviews, gets me all hot and wet! **


End file.
